Mew Mews In The Inu World!
by HamtaroAngel
Summary: Inuyasha goes to the Mew world, Ichigo and Zakuro go to Inu world! InuxTMM crossfic! InuxLettuce,IchigoxSess,ZakuroxKouga Sorry if parings seem stupid! May change! The thing is, Inu doesn't like Lettuce, and Sess doesn't like Ichigo!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This one, I'm NOT SURE if anyone's done it... oh well. If so, please tell me, so I can take the story off, if need be... NOTE: First timer at 'POV's'... The beginning is inu's POV, but later on, it's just normal... K?

Chapter one: Wrong one...

**Inu POV...**

It was a normal day in the Feudal Era for me, fighting demons, blah-blah-blah... you know the rest. We happened to be walking, when I sensed a certain wolf-demon...

Kouga jumped out of a bush, scaring Shippo half-to-death.

"Oh, hey Kagome." That weirdo wolf-guy said.

Kagome smiled. "Hi, Kouga."

I slowly walked over to him. "So... Kouga, why are you here?"

"Well, why can't I just stop by to see my friends?"

I bashed Kouga. "BECAUSE WE'RE NOT YOUR 'FRIENDS'!"

"Sit, Boy!" I fell to the ground. "Sorry for Inuyasha's rudeness, would you like to eat with us? We were just about to have lunch."

I was about to protest, but being on the ground, Kouga said "sure." And just stepped on over me... Then he, along with everyone else, sat down on a near-by hillside. I finally managed to get up and walk over to them.

After words, when we were all done, Kouga got up, said 'bye', and hopped away. I think he was just here for the food... Then, Kagome announced, that she had to go back home.

"Wait," She said. "Inuyasha, you haven't been in my time in a while, would you like to come?"

I nodded. I think that everyone else was thinking: _Inu likes Kagome, Inu likes Kagome..._

I didn't care, for once, anyway. I followed Kagome, leaving the others behind. But she was already too far ahead to be seen. I tried to follow her best I could, but, took a wrong turn somewhere...

Then I saw a well, similar to Kagome's. But I thought: _Aw, what the hell? They all look the same to me, besides, Kagome's probably gone. _He was about to jump down the well, when I heard Kagome's voice, but it was too late, all she could see of me was some silver hair, I was now gone into some other dimension...

**End Inu POV...**

**Enter Mew Mew world, at a museum... **

In Tokyo, at a museum, were a bunch of people, and among them, were Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Ryou. Ryou had decided to take them to a museum to see artifacts and such... They had done all the exhibits, accept one, ancient wells and stuff, it was out side. They were, like the ONLY ones in there, since Ryou had connections to the owner, who closed it, just for him.

Outside, Pudding got tired of this. "THIS IS SO BORING!" She yelled. Lettuce shut her mouth, now it sounded like: "MMPH! MMPHHH!"

Ryou went over to one of those signs near a well. He read it aloud. "It says here, that this well is from an era from a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY long time ago, and occasionally, it will light up, due to... well, no one knows why..."

"That sounds boring." Mint said. "It's not as if some guy in dog-ears is going to pop-out of it."

QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: Think again...

Suddenly, the well lit-up. Pudding got too excited, and yelled, pushing Ichigo and Zakuro in, "YAY! Hey, Zakuro and Ichigo, go check it out!" The 2 screamed, but it quickly faded. After the flash faded, everyone looked in the well. On the bottom, was not Ichigo and Zakuro, but... nothing but dust.

Then it lit-up again, and everyone backed away, expecting Ichigo and Zakuro to fly out, but it wasn't _Ichigo _and_ Zakuro _who flew out. Instead, the light got too bright to see through, so they shielded their eyes. Along with the bright flash, they all heard this, a male's voice yelling: "DAMN, I TOOK THE WRONG WELL!" And a sharp crack, as it landed. The light stopped. Everyone looked at the red lump. Only Ryou was brave enough to go to the lump. So far, as he inched closer, he found it to be mainly red, with silver-stuff.

Then he thought, _I've seen him before, but not in real-life..._ And jumped at it. He poked it, and it didn't move. He kept poking it, as if he were a little kid. After a lot of poking, the thing finally stirred, it stirred a lot, so much that it grabbed Ryou by the collar of his shirt, and held him in the air.

"Damn it! Stop poking me!" The thing said. Everyone else stood their ground... accept Lettuce. She stood looking dreamily at it. She walked closer. She saw that the thing had a red long-sleeve shirt, and red, long pants. No shoes, but silver hair, and... and... and puppy-dog ears...

"Umm... pl...please put Ryou down..." Lettuce said meekly, slightly blushing.

"...Feh." The thing said, throwing Ryou down as if he were a rag doll. Everyone ran to him. "Wait... where's Kagome?"

Lettuce was confused. "...Kagome? And... uh, who are you?"

Mint shot her a look. "Don't listen to him, he's obviously been sent by Kish!"

"Who the hell's Kish? Look, I'm not bad, see, I'll show you." He walked over to Ryou an picked him up, and set him down, well, standing, gently. "See? Now, who are you?"

"The...thank you..." Lettuce said. "An... and these are my friends... well, first, I'm Lettuce, that's Mint, that's Pudding, and that's Ryou. And... if I may ask, what's up with those ears?"

"Oh, well, I'm Inuyasha...—"

"That's where I know you from!" Ryou suddenly interrupted. "You're that famous Inuyasha-guy, who's supposed to be, like ancient... and dead!"

Inuyasha was now interested. "Woah, woah, woah... Huh?"

"Yeah, I read about you in a book, you once tried to steal the 'sacred-jewel-thing', until this 'Kikyo-girl' pinned you to a tree, you were then awakend something-something amount of years later! After that, you had many adventures! Also, I read, or I could have just thought that, you had a brother, named 'Sesshoumaru'. Right?"

Inuyasha grabbed Ryou again. "Don't EVER mention my brother's name AGAIN!" he put him down.

"Oh... uh, okay..."

"Okay," Mint said. "What happened to Ichigo and Zakuro?"

"Ichigo? Zakuro?"

"Oh, you don't know, well, they fell down that well right before you came out."

"Hmm... I'm not super-smart... Where's Miroku when you need him, but my guess is, that they are in the Feudal Era, right about now...

"WHAT!"

**In Feudal Era, for Ichigo and Zakuro...**

"Z... Zakuro? Where are we?" Ichigo clung to Zakuro's arm.

"n.. Not sure..."

Then, out of no where, a small tornado hit them, and they both fell down. The tornado, which was now a guy, stopped.

He helped them up, but at Zakuro, she blushed, probably thinking he was cute. "Sorry." The guy said.

"It's nothing." Zakuro said. "I'm Zakuro, and this is Ichigo. Do you know where we are?"

"I'm Kouga. And we're in the Feudal Era."

"FEUDAL ERA!" The 2 girls said. Then, behind them they heard a crash of trees, and a huge demon came out. "Ahhhhhh!' Ichigo screamed, but not Zakuro, she quickly got out her mew-pendant, and yelled.

"Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!" And a flash of purple light. Zakuro was now Mew Zakuro.

Kouga stared in wonder.

"Good idea!" Ichigo said. "Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" And a pink flash. Mew Ichigo was now there. More wonder for Kouga.

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Bell!"

Luckily for them, the demon wasn't very strong, and it died...

"H... How'd you do that?" Kouga asked.

"Well, We're Mew Mews, but don't tell anyone!" Ichigo said.

"Hm, well, if I were you, I'd stay like that. You never know what lies here."

"Oh. Well, Kouga," Zakuro blushed madly, "Mind if we stay with you?"

Kouga thought about it for a second, then nodded, saying yep!

"Thank you so much!" Both girls said. And all 3 of them walked off, Kouga not going into tornado-mode...

They walked for a while, then Kouga picked up a familiar scent. "Kagome!" He ran a little faster, and so did the mews.

Soon enough, they found a crying Kagome, and everyone else comforting her, even Kirara. They all looked up. "Oh, Kouga." Sango said quietly. Then she looked up again. "Oh, who are they?"

"This is Ichigo, and this cutie is Zakuro." Zakuro blushed. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Inuyasha's gone."

"Really? I always knew that mutt would never amount to anything."

Ichigo glanced at the crying Kagome. "Maybe I can help." She walked over to her and bent down to her level. Kagome looked at her through tears. "It's okay, we'll find him, and until we do, me and Zakuro will stay by your side... Even though I don't know you..."

Kagome hugged Ichigo thankfully.

After the crying, everyone introduced themselves.

Then, after a whole bunch of ramen, they set off. Soon, they saw a guy, a green-smaller-guy, and a small girl. Ichigo eyed the guy, he had a puffy sash-thing. (and so you know, Kouga was still with them...)

The sash-guy glanced at them, both without a word, and also emotionless. "...Kagome." he said.

"...Sesshoumaru."

Then they passed. "Who was that?" Ichigo asked.

"That was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother."

Ichigo blushed-----a lot... "...Whatever, he's... cute!" Everyone stared at her... -.-?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thank all of U for the nice reviews! And thank you, mew Fire, I might use your idea, but much later! Thankz!

Chapter 2: **For Mew World: Inuyasha at Café Mew Mew; Inu To The Rescue!**

**For Inu World: Wolf and Wolf**

Mew world Inuyasha explained over and over again that he thinks, Ichigo and Zakuro are in the Feudal Era. 

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Lettuce said. "Do you think they are okay? What goes on there?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, if they are as strong as you say they are..."

Everyone thought he was going to say something happy...

"They're probably doomed. Unless they catch up with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the rest. And you say that 'Zakuro' is part wolf?" Ryou nodded. "Well then she should, if she follows her wolf-senses, she should meet up with Kouga."

"Who's Kouga?" Pudding asked.

"Oh, he's a stupid, mangy wolf-demon."

"Wait, you said that you have a brother, named..." Mint said, but Inuyasha shot her a glare. "Okay, I won't say his name, but, knowing Ichigo, and her stupid thoughts about every guy being cute, knowing her, she'll soon fall in love with him... That's scary."

Inuyasha's eyes got wide. "That idiot, if she meets up with him, she's as good as dead... unless he likes her back, which I TOTALLY doubt."

"Oh no..." Lettuce said again.

Then Ryou stood up. "Well, Mr. Inuyasha..."

"...DON'T call me 'Mr."

"Okay, well then, Inuyasha, we should head for the Café."

Inuyasha was confuzzled. (Confused) "Café? Me too?"

Mint glanced at Ryou. "Oh _come on_ you're not going to make him work, are you?" She said. Mint Lettuce and Pudding all tried to imagine Inuyasha in a Café Mew Mew outfit. Not very pleasing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Café Mew Mew, The Mews went to work, and, in the basement, Ryou introduced Inuyasha to Keiichiro.

"Really? That's him?" Keiichiro was amazed about Inuyasha.

"Yep, and, since Ichigo and Zakuro are both gone..." The upstairs door slammed open, and at the same time, Keiichiro's Mew Computer went off. Pudding ran down the stairs.

"Ryou!" She said.

"What's wrong, Pudding?" Ryou asked.

"K... Kirema Anima! Some girls were talking about it!"

Inuyasha looked up. "Kirema-Whaty-What?"

Keiichiro gave a brief explanation as Ryou told Pudding to get the others. She ran upstairs.

"So... this 'Kirema-Thing', this new one's strong enough to destroy all of Tokyo... By overgrown, poisonous plants?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Keiichiro said. "But, since Ichigo and Zakuro aren't here, and they're our strongest ones..."

Inuyasha stood up. "I'll go."

"You will?" Ryou and Keiichiro both said. Then Ryou added, "But how?"

Inuyasha fumbled with something under his belt. Then he pulled out a sword.

Ryou looked relieved. "Ahh, the mighty 'Tetsaiga'." And with that, Inuyasha jumped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the scene, a huge field, the Mews were already there, and so was a bunch of people, trying to enjoy it. But something else, huge, giant plants, were hurting the people, who were trying to enjoy the day, so, in other words, no one was enjoying the day... Many people lay around, the plants have already attacked them.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" A few monster-plants were destroyed. Then Lettuce saw Inuyasha. She looked at him, instead of concentrating on a monster, crawling up behind her.

It was about to chomp on her little head, when Mint screamed: "LETTUCE, WATCH OUT!"

She was about to say 'Mint Echo!', but instead, another voice. "Wind Scar!" And the monster was completely disintegrated. Everyone stared at the source, even the monsters.

The monsters communicated to each other, in a language no one else knew. "_Get the Silver-Maned one!"_ They said in their language. All the monsters dropped the people, and jumped at Inuyasha and The Mews. A few short Mew-Attacks, and they were gone. The Mews, when done, looked at Inuyasha. he was being bombarded by evil-plants.

"Heh, no demonic aura, so I guess I'll keep using... Wind Scar!" All the monsters blew-up... The Mews stared in amazement. Then they remembered the people, so they ran to help them.

But, behind Inuyasha, was one more monster—and it was strangling a little girl. He turned around, knowing that he can't use his wind scar, 'cause he would hurt the girl. So instead, he launched himself at it, grabbing the girl, and slashing the monster with his claws. On the way down, the girl's eyes cracked open, she saw Inuyasha, and faintly said. "Thank you..." Inuyasha looked down at her, but her eyes were closed again. She put her down somewhere, and jumped off to go help the Mews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, at Café Mew Mew, once the whole evil-plant thing was over, everyone sat in the basement, watching the news. There was a special Mew Report on. On the TV, a news-reporter, stood talking. He said:

"_Today, in Tokyo Field, more monsters attacked, but thanks to the mews, no one was hurt too bad. But something was different about them, only 3 of them were there... and one red one with dog-ears. Apparently, he saved the life of a young girl."_ The camera backed away, revealing the same girl that Inuyasha saved._ "Little girl, do you have something to say?" The reporter asked. The girl nodded._

"_Uh huh! That doggy-boy saved me! He was so nice, and now, he's my favorite! I hope he's now on the Mew-Team! Doggie-boy, if you're watching, lookie! I made you this!" _The little girl showed a drawing of Inuyasha, but since she was like, 5 or something, well, you know how they're drawings are..._ The reporter patted her head. "Yes, thank-you, little girl. And next, the weather!" _The show ended.

Ryou faced Inuyasha. "So... it seems you're pretty popular."

"Heh-Heh, well, I guessed that since you guys save lives and stuff, that I should help too, besides, I haven't been able to use Tetsaiga in a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ryou told Inuyasha and Lettuce to please go into town, to buy cake mix, bowls, and anything else that a Café would need...

**In Inuyasha's World (this part will be super-short...)**

After Ichigo said: 'he's cute', the Inu Crew stared at her.

"Uh..." Miroku started to say. "Th... That's Inuyasha's brother..."

"...Don't care... he's SO CUTE!" Everyone fell over...

"Well, you do realize that he'll probably kill you..." Miroku said.

"...Still don't care, I wonder if he noticed me."

It seemed that nothing would keep her from liking Sesshoumaru...

"Wait!" Kagome said. "He's... part dog."

Ichigo was so shocked that she liked a _dog_, that there was a poof, and now, she was literally, Ichigo-Kitty. Kirara jumped at her, and Ichigo ran at Kirara's direction, kissing her, making another poof, and now was Ichigo Cat-Girl.

"She can turn into a cat, and she needs to kiss something in order to turn back." Zakuro informed everyone.

"Ohhhh..."

"I don't care if he's part dog! He's too cute! Wait, I can still see him!" She ran to him, opening her arms to hug him, but he put a hand out, and Ichigo smacked into it and fell backwards. Rin saw her on the ground.

"Master Sesshoumaru, why'd you do that?" She asked, helping Ichigo up. Sesshoumaru stayed silent. Rin figured this would not be a good time to argue, so she trotted up to him. They walked away, leaving Ichigo behind.

The others went up to her, and Zakuro put a hand on her back in a comforting way._ I will keep going, I have to! I can't give up on this cute guy, but I'll get him... eventually. _She thought, looking in the direction that he left.

_That's so sad, I hope a certain wolf-demon won't do that to me... then again, I'm not as empty-headed as Ichigo. When should I ask? Now? Or later? Hmmm... I think now would be good._ Zakuro thought, then letting go of Ichigo, heading towards Kouga. She took his arm and brought him behind a lot of trees, where the others couldn't see, or hear them.

About 7 min. later, they came out holding each other's hand, and Zakuro blushing.

Replay of the last 7 minutes behind the trees...

"Umm... Kouga?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you... will you..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend!"

"Uhh, wow, I don't..."

Zakuro got tears in her eyes.

"But what about Kagome? I have to have SOME way of annoying Inuyasha..."

"...Oh, sob, fine, I understand..." Zakuro sadly said, beginning to leave.

Kouga grabbed her arm to wait. "Well, I can always annoy him about my speed, so, sure." 

Zakuro was very happy, she hugged Kouga hard.

"Agh," Kouga said. "Under one condition."

"Anything!"

"Please don't try to break me in half!"

"Okay, I won't... guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you!" Zakuro said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for long update! And, I think that, now, I will reply your reveiws!

**Chapter one:**

**Mew Fire:** Thank you! I will use that idea later, 'cause (big hint) Kish MIGHT go to Inu world too! He MIGHT go next chapter!

**Miss Chris Critic: **Yep, I'm coo-coo! Well, I like that pairing... also, Inu doesn't like Lettuce, and neither does Sesshy for Ichigo!

**Letryouluv: **Thank you for thinking my story is 'wow'!

**Musashi The Master: **I might take your idea, but, so far, that was the only love... oh who am I kiddin', I'll change it!

**For Chapter 2: **

**Mew Fire: **Yes, that one was super-wierd, but this one has Kish in it...

**Ace-Chan: **Thanks for thinking it was cute, and... Fluffy? Wait! **Can I use 'Fluffy' in here, for Ichigo to call Sesshoumaru? Well, this one I am, but, if you don't want me to, tell me, and I'll think up another one...**

**Letryouluv: **yes, yes I know it is weird... 

**Spider-Fairy: **Oookay, you... you do that... 

Now, the actual chapter!

Chapter 3: **For Mew World: Dog-Boy in the City...**

**For Inu World: "I AIN'T GIVIN' UP ON YOU, SESSHY!"**

**Mew Mew World!**

Ryou told Inuyasha and Lettuce to go into town to buy things... So they did... But, of course... Very funny Ryou gave Inuyasha a pair of his clothes, and a black hat, so no one would see his 'widdle-puppy-wuppy ears', and the clothes, so no one would notice the, umm... ahem 'New Mew', as everyone thinks...

They left Café Mew Mew and headed towards the town/city... On they way, of course, as everything goes, a certain alien was sitting on a lamp-post, with out anyone noticing. But, being part-dog, Inuyasha did. He glanced at Kish, and Kish stuck out his tongue. Inuyasha kept his cool surprisingly... and just kept walking. But Kish kept jumping from lamp-post to lamp-post, following them. Inuyasha kept glaring, and so did Kish.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Lettuce asked kindly.

"Sure, fine."

"Okay."

Around them were buzzing people, talking and buying food and such. But a few of them, mainly the ones coming at Inu and Lettuce, evaded them, as if they were scared or something. Then Lettuce noticed something at Inuyasha's side.

"Umm, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure, when you switched clothes, that you took _everything_ off...?"

"Pretty sure, why?" Lettuce pointed to Inuyasha's side. He looked too, then he said quietly, "Damn! I forgot to take off the Tetsaiga!" People around him heard him, so they looked too, and sure enough, there it was; all sheathed and ready to go...

Kish saw it too, so, still on the lamp-posts, he broke off in a run, but not a scared run, a 'catch me if you can' sort of run. Inuyasha took the bait, so he ran off too, following Kish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha had finally reached Kish. It was an unoccupied ally. Kish stood, well, actually, floated, at the end of it.

"So, what do you want?" Inuyasha said sternly.

"Nothing, wait, actually, I DO want something—..."

"What do you want, you little _elf-thing_?"

"ELF! I'm an alien! Well, and what I want, is MY ICHIGO! Inuyasha, where is she?"

Inuyasha was taken back. "H... How do you know my name? Wait, those ears... Are you a relative of Jakken?"

"JAKKEN? Who the hell is he? And, oh, how I know..." He swiped out the news-paper from that day. A big picture of Inuyasha was plastered on the cover.

"How could you tell it was me?" Inuyasha said, as a wind started to blow.

"I can tell a lot of things..." The wind was very powerful now. "Besides, your hat just blew off..." It did, showing Inuyasha's doggy-ears. Inu quickly jumped up, grabbed it, and pulled it back on his head. The wind stopped.

"Now..." Kish started up again. "WHERE. IS. ICHIGO."

"I... I don't know... actually, I do, but why do you want to know?"

Kish stepped back. "Why? Why? Couldn't you tell that she is the cutest girl on earth?"

"Actually, no. I never saw her. And besides, Kagome is probably a whole lot better-looking."

_WHAT!_ Kish thought, and went to punch Inuyasha. He almost got to him, but Inu stopped it with his fist.

By now, Lettuce had caught up, along with a bunch of people following her. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. Now there was a crowd on-looking the fight. I don't think that they truly cared that one of the people had pointy-ears...

Kish took another punch at Inuyasha with his other hand. Inu blocked that one with his other hand. Then Kish smirked. He swiped at Inu with his leg. Inu dodged it, by jumping in the air without moving Kish, doing a flip, then causing Kish to do a flip in the air, then land on the ground. Inu let go of his hand. Kish wasn't finished yet. He took out those 'Tonfa' things, those 2 metal bars on his wrists, and Inuyasha took this opportunity to draw Tetsaiga. The people in the audience took a bunch of steps back.

_No Wind-Scar, not in a little, confined place like this._ Inuyasha thought. _Damn, he has no demonic aura, either, so no Backlash Wave. _So, since no Wind-Scar or Backlash Wave, Inuyasha just kept slashing at Kish, who kept either dodging, or blocking it with the Tonfa. While battling the alien, Inuyasha's... hat came off again. Everyone in the audience gasped loudly.

"No!" Lettuce yelled, and went to gather up his hat; but just in time for Kish to try and hit Inuyasha with his Tonfa... Inuyasha dodged, not noticing that Lettuce was directly behind him. She looked up at the incoming metal bar. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Inuyasha heard her, and leapt in front of her, blocking Kish's blows with the Tetsaiga.

Kish jumped back. "Heh," He smirked. "You're pretty good. But it would be easier to destroy you in a bigger area."

Inuyasha growled. "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing."

"Good. Meet me in Tokyo Field tomorrow, say, 3:30?"

"Fine. Oh, and get those Tonfa fixed."

"What?" Kish looked at his Tonfa, and found that only one was there, the other, the one that Inuyasha had cut-off during the battle, was being held by the dog-boy. "Curse you..." And he jumped away.

Now the people, they all went up and squeezed Inuyasha tightly. They, I guess, were all happy he won. After a while, they left.

"Th... thank you for saving me." Lettuce said meekly.

"Don't mention it."

They started walking away. But, Inuyasha walked slower than usual. He was inspecting his arm. The place he was looking at, was a cut, filled with blood. Kish had actually got him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YES, Zakuro is acting VERY out-of-character today! And Later on, so will Sesshoumaru!**

**Inu World...**

After Zakuro and Kouga came back from the trees, Ichigo was on to them.

"So... Zakuro..! What about Pia...?"

Zakuro was panic-stricken.

Kouga looked at her, and everyone looked at them. "...Pia?"

"Oh... h-he's from my world... and I-I never REALLY liked him..."

"_Liiii-aaaaar..._" Ichigo said mockingly.

"I know..." Zakuro said VERY quietly.

"What was that?" Kouga asked very stupidly.

"Oh—oh nothing, nothing! —Ichigo, I'll get you later..." Ichigo shrunk back.

"Okay, okay..." Shippo said, interrupting the Cat/Wolf-Girl conversation. "So, this is how it goes... You guys fell down a well, and ended up here. Then Zakuro met Kouga, and you all met us. So, _you_ are part cat, and you turn into one when very excited, and_ you_ are part wolf? Right?" The mews nodded. "...Okay! Just wanted to make sure!"

"Yeah, well, if you're gonna travel with us until we find Inuyasha, you MAY want to change clothes... Y'know, since umm... _Bright Pink_, _and Purple_ aren't very good colors here. Too gaudy." Said Sango.

"Uhh, okay!" Ichigo said.

"WAIT!" Kagome yelled, and everyone looked at her. "For some odd reason, I accidentally packed 2 extra pairs of clothes! How ODD is THAT?" She shuffled for them in her back-pack, then pulled out a school-girl outfit, very much like her own. But this one had, where ever Kagome had green, this one had pink. And another one she pulled out, where ever Kagome had green, this one had purple. She threw them at the 2 Mews, and they went and changed behind a tree.

They came back out, and totally looked cute. They still had the ears and tail, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was thinking. She was thinking about home, and if the other Mews were okay. But then a certain alien came in her head. _Hmmm... I wonder how the mews are doing. Although we're sure Inuyasha's there, and from what these guys say, he's no pushover. But still, I wonder if he'll fight... Kish? Oh, I hope...NOT! I wonder if Kish even misses me... He probably does, knowing him. Well, all I know is, that he can't get to me here! ...Can he? I bet Ryou's going to make me work overtime for missing work so much...! OH NO! Wait, I wonder if he'll make Inuyasha work there. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Eww, Inuyasha in a Café Mew Mew costume... not very pretty. _

Her thoughts were messed-up by Shippo jumping on her shoulder. "hey, Ichigo, everyone's all the way up there. Come on...!" He said, urging her to run to the others.

She did, they were atop a hill. The could see everything—well, not _everything_, but, you know what I mean, right? Sure you do. Heh-Heh... Then Ichigo saw a special someone whom she liked ever since she first saw him.

"SESSHY!" She yelled. She tried to run to him, but Miroku and Kouga had to hold her back. She actually... slipped out of their grasp, and ran to her beloved 'Sesshy'...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXsesshoumaruXXXXXXXXXXXichigoXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sped up to him, and he turned around, still an emotionless gaze on his face.

"Rkk, You again. WHY DO YOU KEEP BOTHERING MASTER SESSHOUMARU!" Jakken said angrily.

"...Wait, those ears, are you related to Kish?"

"KISH! WHO THE HELL IS THAT!"

"...Shut up, Jakken." Said Sesshoumaru, hitting the green elf-monster-thing on the mouth.

Ichigo got hearts in her eyes. "Sesshy... Sesshy..." she cooed. "I'll love you forever, Fluffy..."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched. "...Fluffy...? FLUFFY!"

"...Eeep." Ichigo squeaked. But then she shook her head and jumped on to the said 'Fluffy'.

**Moosh. Glomp. Thud.**

Ichigo fell to the ground as, once again, Sesshoumaru threw her there.

"B-But Fluffy...!"

Rin ran up to her. She whispered something in her ear. "Take my advice... Don't call him 'Fluffy'." She said, then ran back to Sesshoumaru and Jakken.

But then, as he was about to leave, a demon-monster-thingy attacked them.

"What is with these monsters?" Ichigo said. Then she whipped out her Strawberry Bell. Sesshoumaru was just about to take out his sword, but he stopped at the sight of Ichigo's weapon. "Ribbon... Strawberry Check!" And the monster blew-up... all over her, and a tiny, tiny, TINY bit, got in her mouth without her noticing... She swallowed it.

_Hmm... Maybe this girl isn't just super-annoying. She seems pretty strong._ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Ha! Done! Wait, yuck! I got monster all over me!" Then she thought of her Sesshy. She started looking around him. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Oh PLEASE tell me you don't have monster-guts on you, that would be so... so... so EWW!"

He pushed her away. "I'm fine."

Ichigo got even MORE hearts in her eyes. "Ohh... his voice is so wonderful!"

"...Yeah, whatever."

But something clicked in Ichigo. A sour-sweet feeling could be felt, by her alone, all over her body. Her eyes went white, and her legs went weak. She fell over, but Sesshoumaru caught her.

Zakuro saw this, and worried for her comrade, jumped down to help her. Kouga came too, as did everyone else.

Sesshomaru noticed the signs. White eyes, weak legs, all in a very short period of time. Only one thing. Poison.

Kagome and the crew didn't know weather to trust Inuyasha's brother, or not to. But they decided to trust him.

"I-Is she okay?" Kagome asked frantically.

Sesshoumaru put her on the ground. "Okay, that demon, when it was killed, I believe it sent out toxic poison, and she got some in her mouth." Everyone gasped.

"W-will she be alright?" Shippo asked. Kirara nuzzled between Ichigo's limp arms.

"S-Sesshoumaru-Sama...?" Rin asked.

"...Not sure. But if you let me take her with me, we will probably end up in a town, and since my stupid brother isn't here," (He knows too) "I will be much faster. We will met up later."

Everyone was silent. But then Zakuro nodded. So did Kagome. They both knew that this would be better. So Sesshoumaru put Ichigo on his back, and walked away a few steps. Then he turned around.

"...Relax. It's not as if I'm going to kill her." He said.

Before he could leave, Zakuro walked forward. "I can't let you go alone. Ichigo is my friend too, and I can tell you information about her if you want. So in other words, I'm going with."

Sesshy sighed. "Fine, do as you wish."

Zakuro ran up to them, but then turned back to Kouga. She walked back to him. "Don't worry, we'll come back. Remember, I love you." And she kissed him...


End file.
